


fate is a word, my dear

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortunately, little surprises him these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate is a word, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [measuringlife (Measured)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> So, once upon a time, I did drabble requests for the holidays. This is one of them. From **2009**. That I never got around to posting. Uh. Hope you like it? ♥

He has gotten better at telling the difference between his ‘reality’ and the waking dreams, so when he opens his eyes and sees a grove of sakura and peach trees, he immediately shifts into ‘dream.’ His shoulders feel heavy and he notices the cloak he had taken out to dust from the treasure room draped around him.

Fortunately, little surprises him these days, and he moves forward. The cool breeze that caresses his cheek has him burrowing further into the cloak, and he marvels at the shadows cast by the moon on the trees.

_It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?_ a voice asks.

It is a voice he has never heard before – awake or asleep. The voice is rich and warm and brings to mind Mokona lazing in the sun. He shakes the image from his head and keeps his eyes on the trees.

_Yes, it is._

The voice is behind him. Kimihiro can almost feel the weight of the laughter run down his spine. He shivers and pulls the cloak closer. The voice may be warm, but the laugh is frost.

_I never did get to take her here,_ he muses. _But then, I’m sure she’d not have enjoyed herself._

He doesn’t need to ask – Kimihiro knows that the man is talking about Yuuko-san. He stiffens and lets his hands fall from the soft velvet they had been grasping. _Do you know Yuuko-san, then?_ He keeps his voice calm, a façade that says I don’t care either way and I’m just making conversation.

The man laughs again. Kimihiro can see a silhouette at his side. The figure wears glasses – much like the ones that Kimihiro has been wearing.

_You could say that,_ he says. It’s not much of an answer, but then, Kimihiro never expects answers in his dreams. Only more questions.

There is no response for that answer, so Kimihiro remains silent, watching as the wind shakes petals from the trees. Pink mixes with peach as they fall to blanket the grass.

_I’ve always been fond of Sakura,_ the man says unexpectedly.

Kimihiro starts and turns to look at the man, but he is fading and all Kimihiro can make out is a mischievous grin and glinting glasses.

He is suddenly on the floor of the treasure room, the cloak draped across his front as though to keep him warm.


End file.
